the_dark_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Ophelia Primrose
"Ignore those who speak behind your back, because in the end that's where they belong." ''- Ophelia Primrose to Varl Dusmore. Ophelia Primrose is a beautiful sorcerer born in the island of Drustvar, a former spellcaster of the Kirin Tor she travelled across Draenor at the end of the Second War as a proud member of the Sons of Lothar. She’s a cunning sorceress with a thirst for knowledge who believes end justify the means, and that lacks sympathy for most who walk her path. Beside that cold persona, Ophelia offers quite the loyalty to her allies and will go long ways for them. After returning to Azeroth alongside other sorceresses Ophelia formed the Sisterhood of the Dusk and performs studies on various sorts magical schools. With a cold mentality and a numb persona, Ophelia is rather charismatic and manipulative adapting to whatever situation she finds herself in. Biography 'Early years' Ophelia was born in the city of Corlain, the regional capital and largest city of Drustvar, serving as the seat of power for House Waycrest. Due to being a bastard child of an elf man and a noble woman, Ophelia was cast aside and ignored most of her life. Her pointy ears were a dead giveaway for jokes, and she quickly mocked by other folks for her appearance at a young age. Once Ophelia turned eight years old, with the aid of an ally, Ophelia travelled to Dalaran and began her path to learn the ways of magic. She was quick to learn magic, surpassing all her colleagues and passing to upper class man positions despite the younger age. Once Ophelia reached the age of twenty she stopped aging and became quite a stunning looking woman, with beautiful sharp features and a cunning personality. The bitterness of the past taught her how to behave among others to acquire what she wanted and her thirst for knowledge guided her beyond those who stood with her embarrassing even her tutors. Ophelia teacher the title of Archmage within the Kirin Tor but wasn’t too bothered with the position among the spell-casters, she wished for power only and even increased her beauty through magical means. 'First War' Ophelia traveled to Stormwind in search of a peaceful time to study and lived there for a couple years after being the only child left of her noble family inheriting all the money her family had. Ophelia bought herself a small residence within Stormwind not wishing to waste her money with a temporary large home. While there she offered her services to the city of Stormwind aiding the forces dispatched to scout the Black Morass in search of whatever magic seemed to have been reported flowing out of that land. Upon arrival in Black Morass and scouting the area for a while under Lothar’s orders, Ophelia alongside with her companions encountered the Orcs for the first time. Ophelia realized that every battle won, meant nothing as more orcs took their place, the creatures began outnumbering the humans and so under Lothar’s orders they retreated. After studying the orcs, and realizing their dangers Ophelia did nothing but prepare herself for the coming battle. After news of Westfall and Redridge has fallen, she expected that Stormwind was next in line and thus began her preparations for the coming battle. During the night, siege weapons seems to tore apart the walls of Stormwind making it difficult for Ophelia to find some rest. Knowing the Lothar’s plans Ophelia joined the defenses of Stormwind charging out of the door as the Knights attacked the Horde’s rear, unleashing powerful spells against the warlocks and their orcs. Amidst the battle she found herself matched with a warlock named Kor’gath Bloodsong, his bashful spells blasting forth cinders of demonic magic burning her skin marking forever her back with a burning wound from the fel fire ball. Ophelia was quick to act and blasted the orc with devastating spells as well forcing him to retreat as he found himself and the Horde broken apart from the rear and the front. After being rest Ophelia knew that was not the end and returned to shoving her head into her studies preparing for the upcoming battles. The Orcish Horde was gathered like buzzards to carrion, as the moment of destiny was close at hand. A low growl filled the air as the wolfriders whipped their savage mounts into a frenzy. The earth shook as catapults were loaded and moved into position. Under the mantle of Orgrim Doomhammer, the various orcish clans began their siege on Stormwind Keep. The catapults let loose their fiery rocks as the bulk of the main Horde marched towards the main gate, with the Blackrock clan charging from the Eastern Wall. Within moments, Stormwind Keep was ablaze with shadows dancing on the walls. While the militia were busy trying to put out the fires, Ophelia used her magic to put down the blazes but the entire city was set to cinders. Hearing of the Kong’s death, she aided the soldiers into helping the civilians escape the burning city and set sail to Lordaeron. 'The Second War' Upon arrival, Ophelia entered the great Capital city of Lordaeron with a rather unfazed expression upon her face. Standing numb among the mourning populace, she didn’t seem too moved by the event despite the tragedy it held marking a bloodstain in human history. As King Terenas prepares for the council, Ophelia dressed up and stood present for the meeting taking her place in the corner watching the discussion go. Ophelia ended up participating in many skirmishes and battles against the Horde, even going as far as to owning a ship and using her sailor skills from a Kul Tiran born child. Fighting alongside her Kul Tiran brethren against the orcish forces. She grew more and more numb over the years the war took place, finding herself standing by the destroyed land now known as the Blasted Lands at the final battle. After the war died down and the orc were contained Ophelia found herself in her newly built tower in the area today known as Duskwood, enjoying the short term peace she had found herself. As the days came by, Ophelia continued to her studies in relative calm before receiving a letter of the Kirin Tor. Archmage Khadgar and Paladin Turalyon were gathering forces to invade the orcish Horde’s home world and end their threat once and for all. Ophelia more interested in studying their world and avenge her kin than bring the orcs to justify quickly join, even though she knew she would most likely not return. Gathering her strongest artifacts, Ophelia traveled to the blasted land to join the new founded Sons of Lothar, who later on became her brothers and sisters in arms. Upon arrival she watched the world destroyed and ravaged by the orcs, watching a massive road of bones that seemed to extend up til the horizon. She squeezed her hands tightly into fists, ready to offer the orcs the same rage they offered her people. Ophelia was present in most events, but essentially she found herself marching away from the camp at night in which she traveled far north to find nearby Orcish village. There were but a few warriors there, majority civilians preparing to leave the village and meet with Ner’zhul. Ophelia’s darker side seemed to take over her and in a moment of rage she began her strikes, massive spells launching towards the orcish women, soldiers, children and elders. Flames erupted from her palms as their huts burned to cinders, ice freezing the nearby children and their mothers. The soldiers that attempted to strike at the sorceress found themselves ripped apart by her spells. After a long night of slaughter Ophelia fell to her knees drained, glancing at her surroundings. Blood washed over the dirt, as the gore scene seemed to overwhelm even the ravaged land. Ophelia glanced at the frozen children for a moment her heart fell, but was quickly to turn empathetic curling her lips with absolute disgust. She marched off that village, one of the orcs marking her title as the Butcherer of Gok’kash. The orc watched in fear running off to spread the name to his kinsman. After rejoining her kin to make a final stand at the Black Temple, Ophelia never spoke of this to any other individual. She marched towards the temple with the same rage she felt not even bothering to speak with her comrades. Upon fighting her way up to the top of the Black Temple, Ophelia met with the warlock she fought back during the First War. As the battle began the two clashed launching devastating spells upon each other, fel fire blasting Ophelia far into the ground before the Warlock’s Magics lifted her from the ground and slammed her against the stone grounds. The orc approached her and smirked, mocking her Magics. Little did the orc Kor’gath realize it was a trap as he felt arcane shackles wrap around his body, the scroll beneath his foot that had fallen from her bag was a trap. He felt the arcane wrap around his mouth silencing him and preventing his spell casting as he was unable to move. Ophelia stood up, staring at him with her fiery violet eyes, two ravens landed on her shoulder before she offered a wicked grin. The orc muffled scream was all that could be heard before Ophelia’s ravens launched themselves into the orc’s eyes breaching through his soul slowly. As the orc fell dead to the ground a bright flash erupted. The others injured blasted away along with Ophelia due to the spells magical force. Ner'zhul finally opened his portals to other worlds, but he did not foresee the terrible price he would pay. The portals' tremendous energies began to tear the very fabric of Draenor apart. As Turalyon's forces fought desperately to return home to Azeroth, the world of Draenor began to buckle in upon itself. Grom Hellscream and Kilrogg Deadeye, realizing that Ner'zhul's mad plans would doom their entire race, rallied the remaining orcs and escaped back to the relative safety of Azeroth. Despite surviving the destruction of the World of Draenor, Ophelia gathered once again with the rest of the Sons of Lothar as Turalyon and Khadgar prepared to close the portal. As Ophelia and the rest of the Magi gathered to aid Khadgar in closing the portal to their side, the orcs fought desperately for their freedom only to find the portal exploding and never returning to their home. Ophelia returned to Honor Hold awaiting for the world’s destruction, as massive volcanic eruptions began to break Draenor's continents apart. The burning seas rose up and roiled the shattered landscape as the tortured world was finally consumed in a massive, apocalyptic explosion. She closed her eyes waiting for the eminent destruction. 'World of Warcraft' In the two decades since the Battle of Hellfire Peninsula, much has changed in the world of Azeroth: The Kingdom of Lordaeron has fallen, the mythic lands of Kalimdor has been rediscovered, and a great victory against the Burning Legion has been achieved at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. The Horde and the Alliance have an uneasy peace, but conflicts have arisen over resources in both Kalimdor and in the Eastern Kingdoms. But the question remained in the minds of the Alliance, ever since the Dark Portal was sealed: What happened to the brave souls who led the expedition to the world of the orcs? Many believed that they were killed by the cataclysm that destroyed Draenor; others believe they escaped to other worlds within the Twisting Nether through the powerful rifts opened by the shaman Ner'zhul; and some others believe that they survived in the remnants of the world. After the reconstruction of Stormwind, five statues in the likeness of Turalyon, Alleria Windrunner, Khadgar, Kurdran Wildhammer, and Danath Trollbane were placed within its Valley of Heroes to inspire future heroes of the Alliance. To honor the leaders for making the ultimate sacrifice for the safety of Azeroth, these heroes of the Alliance Expedition were memorialized in stone to commemorate their heroic deeds. 'The Burning Crusade' Years later, the Dark Portal was reopened by the demon Lord Kazzak. In his wake, legions of demons came spilling through into Azeroth. The forces of Nethergarde Keep were quickly rallied, and with aid from the Argent Dawn and numerous adventurers the demons were pushed back through the Portal, securing it once more. The adventurers, not satisfied in securing only one side of the Portal, pressed through to Outland after Kazzak where they discovered what became of Draenor. Vestiges of the Sons of Lothar, veterans of the Alliance that first came into Draenor, have steadfastly held on to their Hellfire outpost of Honor Hold and other Alliance strongholds. According to Khadgar, after the Sons of Lothar were trapped in this broken wasteland now known as Outland, they did their best to survive. Over time they sensed that a new evil was closing in around them from the Twisting Nether and believed the demons once again sought to claim Outland. They are now joined by the armies from Stormwind and Ironforge and together, they continue to fight demonic and native aggression, while also striving to put an end to the Burning Legion's Burning Crusade. Ophelia found herself settled alongside like minded scholars of the Kirin Tor as she settled down in Kirin’var for all these years. She joined the forces that led the assault upon the Dark Temple, finding herself and her allies successful. Ophelia felt like she barely knew home after all these years but nonetheless arrived upon the Dark Portal once more. She gazed upon the large building glowing with the twisting energies that maintained the portal opened, slowly walking towards it to find herself returning to her beloved world. She travelled to Stormwind to catch up on history then back to Duskwood that was now a dark land, her tower abandoned over the years. Ophelia began her nonstop work to learn about the events that preceded in the time she was away and cleaned her tower so it was livable again, calmly slaughtering any undead that fame too close to it. 'Wrath of the Lich King' Scourge attacks began to grow as Ophelia found herself overwhelmed by the large amount of undead creatures roaming about and attacking the nearby villages. After a few days dealing with those walking corpses Ophelia received a letter from the officers of the Alliance whom she stood loyal to requesting her presence in Stormwind as the Alliance prepared to invade the roof of the world. Ophelia was well known amongst the Sons of Lothar for her magical abilities, the alliance for her efforts in the wars and the Horde for the massacre of the village in Draenor, their request for her presence alongside other heroes of the Alliance wasn’t unexpected. After gathering her things once more Ophelia arrived in Stormwind, entering the boat to Northrend. Upon arrival she felt the chill wind of death, as the Tundra blew snow against her already pale face. Alliance forces attacked the forces of the Lich King from Borean Tundra and Howling Fjord, eventually carving a path to Angrathar the Wrath Gate and crippling the Scourge necropolis of Naxxramas. While within Naxxramas Ophelia found various necromantic artifacts not making known she also studied other forms of magic hiding it within her magical satchel everything she deemed worthy study. While in Naxxramas tragedy struck in the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate however. As the Alliance commander, Bolvar Fordragon, taunted the traitor Arthas Menethil, a group of militant Forsaken appeared overhead, led by Grand Apothecary Putress, and launched barrels of Forsaken blight on the assembled Alliance and Horde armies, resulting in the apparent death of Bolvar Fordragon and the painful deaths of hundreds of humans. As the Argent Crusade breached into Ice Crown, Ophelia felt the overwhelming walls of Saronite releasing their energy upon even those brave enough to withstand the power of the city of the damned. She fought valiantly through the halls of death itself before securing the ground for the adventurers that would take the battle to the frozen throne itself. She stayed on the lower ground alongside her allies fighting the Hordes of undead that attempted to attack the adventurers from the rear keeping them safe from the undead attacks. After the Lich King’s defeat she alongside her allies escaped Ice Crown, wounded and exhausted. Afterwards she participated in the incursion of Ulduar, ' and eventually returned home to her tower.' 'Cataclysm' After some calm time studying Ophelia felt a large magical breakout, massive earthquakes seemed to shatter the land nearby. She stood quickly running to the top of the tower glancing at Stormwind from her window only to see a large Black Dragon landing atop of the city releasing havoc. She quickly opened a portal to Stormwind, arriving but moments after the dragon left. She glanced at the destruction yet felt like there wasn’t much she could’ve done. 'Other Events' -Fall of Theramore -Battle of the Jade Forest -Quests in Pandaria (Alliance) -Siege of Orgrimmar -Invasion of Alternate Draenor(Scenario) -Draenor Quests (Alliance) -Black Citadel -Battle for the Broken Shore (Alliance) -Nightbold -Tomb of Sargeras -Argus -BFA quests -Returned to Kul Tiran and built her home in Drustvar once more. -Stromgarde Warfront -Watched the battle between Saurfang and Sylvannas 'Currently' Ophelia has been living in her tower in relative peace, coming out of it to travel outside and see how things are around. The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt 16.jpg Charodeika-iennifer-iz-vengerberga-yennifer-magic-magiia.jpg Apps.57021.71836321476108535.9e324198-4654-4d27-9ed0-15125564ad03.jpg 02d2ce94d45729b9fe7b54337ba4af25.jpg Personality Ophelia is infamously ruthless. She has always felt that some ends justified otherwise unsavory means, and she makes use of this personal moral concept. Though as cold as she can be, she is quite emotional and does from time to time make decisions based on her own personal feelings, even though they hold no practical use. She doesn’t care about how other perceive her, but she cares deeply for those few people she holds close, and she will sacrifice herself when it comes to keeping them safe. Ophelia is ambitious and makes use of every possible resource. She is very cunning, playing the people around her, making deals she intends to break. She is very loyal to her friends, but those not a part of her inner circle do not get this fierce protectiveness. Her intelligence and ambition has lead her far in life, leading her to hold important roles in politics. She has a tendency to see people as objects, as symbols of their usefulness and importance regarding her plans, instead of as real life people with importance of their own. This makes her quite disconnected to reality and out of touch with the people around her. She rarely lives in the moment, but has an expensive taste for luxury. Under pressure she becomes impulsive and rash. Practical and above personal feelings standing in the way of achieving her goals. Appearance'''' Ophelia is a beautiful young looking woman, even at her age thanks to her half elven blood. Her hair falls beyond her slender shoulders in curls of raven locks, dark as night that seem to adorn her sharp jawline perfectly. Ophelia’s skin is very pale, white as snow and as delicate as porcelain. Her face triangular in shape, cheeks delicately brushed with a pink-ish overtone. Her eyes bring forth a cold numb gaze that sends chills down one’s spine, iris purple as arcane itself with a deep violet blazing flame. Lips soft and full, shape much akin to a heart, painted with a glassy tasty lipstick. Ophelia’s nose was sharp and small, pronounced cheekbones carefully shaping the structure of her visage with an air of nobility and proudness. Eyebrows trimmed to perfection emphasized with a charcoal undertone along with her long deep black eyelashes. Beautiful and threatening the woman stood gracefully on her own speaking with an air of wisdom and showing how she’s properly educated. Ophelia stands tall often wearing slightly high, heels. (Her height is: 6’0/1.8 meters) She brings with her a feminine charm, spreading a delicious scent of moonberries and roses. Often delicate with her movements and touches her back slightly arched. Ophelia’s waist is very slim, especially due to the usage of corsets. Her bust carefully held by a black lace bra, 92 cm or 37 inches in size. Her hips brought a motherly appearance measuring around 91 cm or 36 inches in order to match her thighs and rear; on contrail to her small waist that measures around 65 cm or 25 inches in size. Ophelia body if quite well shaped adorned with jewels of many sizes. Piercings stay at different parts of her body, she holds a silver belly button piercing adorned with a white diamond pendant, a necklace artifact with a glass holding azerite dust and a coil at its center, several rings of power, silver wristbands and earrings. She dresses herself quite well, as mentioned before much noble like without missing the sorceress touch of uniqueness. Gallery sefie-rosenlund-yennefer-full.jpg 290px-Tw3_cardart_neutral_yennefer.png images (1).jpg poster,210x230,f8f8f8-pad,210x230,f8f8f8.jpg Yennefer of vengerberg portrait series by annapostal666 da6u8o3-fullview.png Download.jpg Wallhaven-5wzm93.jpg Tumblr pipibuCXeG1utqwhyo1 400.jpg Images-0.jpg